


Toca de oído

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Animal Ears, Bickering, Cute, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “De verdad, Yu, ¿piensas que es justo decirme que lo hago siempre? ¿Siempre cuándo? ¿Cada vez que decides de llevar orejas de ratón como parte de tu traje?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Toca de oído

**Toca de oído**

“¿Sabes algo que Yamada me dice siempre?”

Había una trapa en la pregunta de Yuri, Yuya estaba seguro. Lo conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo para no realizarlo, y lo amaba demasiado para no caer en eso.

“¿Qué te dice, Yu?” le preguntó, condescendiente, llevando un brazo alrededor los hombros del menor y tirándolo más cerca de él en la cama.

Estaba bastante cansado después del concertó, demasiado para discutir, pero sabía que de ninguna manera Yuri iba a dejarlo pasar.

“Dice siempre que soy tan afortunado de estar contigo. Que tendría que agradecer mi buena estrella para haber encontrado alguien quien tenga realmente paciencia conmigo. Que eres demasiado un bien tipo y que te aprovecho.” dijo, sin insinuar resentimiento.

“Tendrías que reevaluar tus amistades.” comentó Yuya, haciendo muecas, y Yuri rio bajo.

“En realidad no. Suele decírmelo cuando peleamos. Y, créeme, lo que le digo yo es muy pero que eso.” se encogió de hombros. “De todas maneras... la próxima vez que me lo hará notar, creo que voy a decirle cómo no eres un buen tipo en absoluto.” suspiró. “En serio, estoy harto de pasar como lo malo. Eres un bastardo pervertido, Takaki Yuya.” declaró, cruzando los brazos y sentándose recto, alejándose de él.

Eso era. Había sonado demasiado calmo para que Yuya le creyera; no fue sorprendido para el cambio en el humor del menor.

“¿Qué he hecho ahora?” preguntó, levantando las cejas con aire inocente. “Quiero decir, entiendo el pervertido. Aun no creía que te importara. Es el ‘bastardo’ lo con que estoy luchando.” siguió, manteniendo su voz ligera, sabiendo bien que Yuri iba a enojarse por eso.

“No me subestimar.” Yuri contestó pronto. “Estoy hablando de la maldita canción y de la manera como me miras. Lo haces _siempre_, Yuya. En serio, es espeluznante.” explicó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Le tomó a Yuya una fracción de segundo para entender de que estuviera hablando, y luego se echó a reír.

“De verdad, Yu, ¿piensas que es justo decirme que lo hago _siempre_? ¿Siempre cuándo? ¿Cada vez que decides de llevar orejas de ratón como parte de tu traje?” se burló de él, sabiendo que también podría haber cavado su propia tumba.

“Cuando estaba filmando con Nishikido-kun también.” Yuri contestó rápido. “Quiero decir, lo sé que hay personas a quienes les gusta ese tipo de cosas. Pero, de verdad Yuuyan, ¿_orejas de ratón_? Y no es que un zorro sea mejor. Lo entendería si fuera un gato o algo como eso. No quiero imaginar lo que Kei y Kota están haciendo en esto momento, por dios, pero eso de alguna manera está justificado. Especialmente porque sabemos que ambos son bastardos pervertidos.” miró a Yuya, controlando si quisiera intervenir, pero el mayor parecía estar bien con dejarlo llevar la conversación. “¿Cómo te sentirías si me vendrían ideas raras sobre ti y orejas de perro? ¿No se sentiría decididamente mal?”

Yuya frunció el ceño, pensándolo de verdad. Luego hizo una sonrisita y se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé. Al menos sería interesante verte admitir algo como eso.” bromó, luego se sentó recto para poderlo mirar en los ojos. “Lamento tener que arruinar tu perfecto escenario donde vas de todos tus amigos diciéndoles que soy un extraño pervertido, pero... lo ha entendido mal, Yu.”

Chinen hizo mala cara, rascándose la nuca, incómodo.

“¿Estás negando de haberme mirado para todo el tiempo durante la práctica y durante la performance de la canción?” preguntó, desafiándolo.

“No, no lo negó.” Yuya respondió, paciente. “Pero, de verdad Yu, si piensas que verte con orejas de gato me haya puesto cachondo de alguna manera, creo que seas _tú_ el bastardo pervertido.” sonrió; habría tenido que arrepentirse de las palabras en cuanto las había pronunciado, pero la expresión en la cara de Chinen estaba invaluable. “Primero lo primero” siguió rápido, sin darle tiempo de tomar represalias. “Sucede que te mire la mayor parte del tiempo. No puedo evitarlo y no me puedes culpar por eso. Y, de todas maneras, te encuentro increíblemente adorable con esas orejas. Exactamente cómo pensaba fueras adorable en ese drama. Nada más, nada menos.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Adorable?” Yuri repitió, haciendo muecas como si lo hubiera insultado.

“Sí, mi amor. Adorable.” Yuya dijo, sumisamente. “Sabes, _mis_ amigos siempre me dicen que eres adorable y demás. Y ambos sabemos que eso indudablemente no es el caso. Tu aspecto es bien adorable, pero será de acuerdo conmigo que escasamente se combina con lo que eres. Sé cómo has sufrido para tu sanidad, cuánto hayas luchado para liberarte de la etiqueta, pero...” rio bajo. “Es agradable, por una vez, mirarte y encontrarte tan perfectamente bonito.”

Todos los seres humanos normales se habrían ofendido oyendo que no estaban adorables y que tenían que llevar estúpidas orejas de ratón para ser vistos como tal.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente para Yuya, Yuri estaba lejos de ser un normal ser humano.

“Oh.” dijo, sorprendido. “No es mal, de verdad. Estaba listo a decirte que de alguna manera iba a pedir prestadas esas orejas tras bastidores.” sonrió, malicioso. “Ahora pienso que podría.”

Yuya se echó a reír y lo tiró cerca otra vez, y el menor se lo permitió.

“Eres maravilloso, Yuri. No me importa cuánto perverso, sentencioso o no adorable puedes ser.” le besó la frente. “Eres bastante de todo eso para quedarme perfectamente.” murmuró contra su piel.

Había suficiente fundamento para que Yuri se enfadara con él, y Yuya se sintió agradecido cuando el menor eligió de suspirar y dejarlo en paz.

Ninguno iba a comprenderlo, pero estaba en momentos como eso que Yuya pensaba en serio que fuera lo más adorable de todos.


End file.
